


Año Nuevo

by Mouxe



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Love, New Years, Wishes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouxe/pseuds/Mouxe
Summary: Lo mejor es pasar Año Nuevo en compañia de los seres queridos. SeiyaxSaori
Relationships: Athena/Pegasus Seiya | Pegasus Seiya/Saori Kido, Pegasus Seiya/Saori Kido
Kudos: 1





	Año Nuevo

-Parece que ya comenzó. –Comento Seiya sobre el conteo, enfocando toda su atención en joven a su lado deleitándose de sus rasgos delicados, su cabello, su aroma y su presencia.

-Nueve.

-Pronto terminara el año. ¿Tienes un deseo de Año Nuevo? –Pregunto rápidamente.

-Siete.

-Si.

-Seis.

-¿Cuál es?

-Cuatro.

-Tres.

-Dos.

-Uno. –El estallido de fuegos artificiales retumbo en toda la mansión acompañados de los gritos de júbilos de los presentes.

-Estar a tu lado. –Contesta la pregunta que formulo segundos antes, acercándose hasta juntar sus labios en un beso tierno e inocente.

-Ese también es mi deseo. –Confeso sonrojada girando a ambos lados para cerciorarse de que nadie los hubiera visto.

-Feliz Año Nuevo, Saori. –Celebro besando el dorso de la mano que mantenía entre la suya.

-Feliz Año Nuevo, Seiya. –Contesto –Que esté lleno de bendiciones para la Tierra, para nuestros amigos y para nosotros.

Él sonrió completamente dichoso de que los mencionara en plural, confirmando inocentemente que formaba parte valiosa de su vida, que eran un equipo para enfrentar lo que estuviera en el porvenir, ya fueran dioses molestos, viejos amargados, negocios importantes o el mundo entero. Aunque no pronunciara esas dos pequeñas e inmensas palabras conocían el sentimiento que existía entre ellos, claro como el agua y secreto como el universo.


End file.
